Sona Sitri's Peerage
High School DxD - 07 - Large 02.jpg|First appearance (Anime) Sona and her team in gym uniform.jpg|Gym Clothes (Anime) Sona's Peerage New Op.jpg|Sona Sitri's Peerage The following is a list of characters from Sona Sitri's peerage. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, the Student Council of Kuoh Academy showed up at the Occult Research Club, and revealed themselves as Devils, otherwise known as the peerage of Sona Sitri. When Kokabiel decided to attack Kuoh Academy, Sona and her peerage assisted in forming a barrier to surround the school while maintaining it from outside with the Occult Research Club are battling him inside, the barrier was later broken by the arrival of Vali Lucifer. In Volume 5, they faced off with the Occult Research Club in a Rating Game for the Young Devils Gathering in the Underworld which they lost. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, the group faced off against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage in a Rating Game under Scramble Flag rules which they won. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Sona and her peerage soon faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Sona reveals two additional members from her peerage; Loup Garou and Bennia. It is later revealed that five members of the Sitri team received Artificial Sacred Gears from Grigori for helping them in their Sacred Gear research. The team then went on a mission to help save the first year members of the Occult Research Club from Qlippoth. In Volume 16, Sona sent her Loup and Bennia along with the Occult Research Club to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto. After they all returned, Sona and her team joined the counter Terrorist Team, D×D The Sitri group took part in the open day for Sona's newly build school, Auros Academy in Volume 17, Although parts of the school was destroyed Sona and her peerage successfully defended the children inside the school from the attack of Qlippoth. In Volume 18, Sona and her peerage took part in helping with the Christmas Project. Sona and her peerage participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled from the Church in Volume 19, they fought against the ones lead by Ewald Cristaldi while Saji teamed up with Rias peerage to fight the Exorcists lead by Vasco Strada. In Volume 20, the D×D Team found the location of the stolen flouting city Agreas and prepared to take it back, the Sitri group were sent in first as a diversionary unit and soon fought against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the Sitri team were sent to stop the rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption on the Bael clan. After succeeding so, they went and met up with members of D×D and others at the coastal waters of Japan to face off against one of Trihexa's bodies and an army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails led by Apophis. Current Members Trivia *In the Light Novels, Sona and her peerage appear in the Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor arc, while in the anime, they appeared in the The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening arc. *Sona still has 3 Pawn Evil Pieces. References Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Peerages Category:Groups Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:72 Pillars Category:Sitri Clan Category:Browse Category:DxD